16 grudnia 1992
8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Ministerstwo strachu" film fab. (powt.) 11.30 Dalecy a bliscy - magazyn mniejszości narodowych 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Chochlikowe psoty, czyli zmagania z ortografią 13.05 "...swego nie znacie..." - Katalog zabytków: Łowicz - katedra 13.15 "Sztuka świata Zachodniego" (3): "Biała Szata Kościołów" - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 13.45 Pegaz młodych-magazyn kulturalny 14.15 Sensacje XX wieku: Pojedynek na pustyni (2) 14.45 Teatr Telewizji Adam Mickiewicz "Pan Tadeusz" - Księga VII "Zajazd" 15.30 Dzieło, arcydzieło, kicz: Leon Wyczółkowski 15.35 Szkoły w Europie: Edukacja na ludzką miarę 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Dla młodych widzów: Mój program na antenie oraz film z serii "Oddział Dziecięcy" 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 "Na wariackich papierach" (11) - serial prod. USA 18.15 Stop - magazyn ekologiczny 18.40 Laboratorium: Czy są fale grawitacyjne? 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 Studio Sport: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata w piłce nożnej Turcja-Holandia 22.00 Warianty 22.30 Leksykon Polskiej Muzyki Rozrywkowej - "T" 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 "Królowa Bona" (7) - serial TP 0.05 Jutro w programie 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Piłkarze" (26-ost.) - serial prod. japońskiej 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Język angielski (11) 10.30 Język niemiecki (11) 11.00 Na życzenie - powtórka najciekawszych programów "Dwójki" 11.30 Studio Sport: Wielkie gonitwy- Puchar Hodowców (3) 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sport: Gem, set, mecz - magazyn tenisowy 16.50 Losowanie gier liczbowych Totalizatora Sportowego 16.55 "Piłkarze" (26-ost.) - serial anim. prod. japońskiej (powt.) 17.20 Ekostres - Co mamy z targów POLEKO'92? 17.40 Giełda - magazyn kupców i przemysłowców 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA (powt.) 19.00 "Mężczyźni się nie poddają" - film fab. prod. kanadyjskiej (1988) 20.20 "Rok więcej, rok mniej... - notatki z World Press Photo" - film dok. F. Kuduka 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Ekspres reporterów 22.00 Teatr w kadrze: "Z Moskwy do Pietuszek z Wieniediktem Jerofiejewem" - angielski film dok. prezentujący tragiczny los współczesnego pisarza W. Jerofiejewa 22.50 "Grudniowe taśmy" - film dok. 23.20 "Lata 80." -film dok. Propaganda telewizyjna po wprowadzeniu stanu wojennego 0.05 Panorama left|thumb|220x220px 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Panorama 16.10 Nowalijki 16.15 Telewizja Neptuna - magazyn muzyczny 16.45 Od Dublina do Naschville 17.00 "Kanclerz" - odc. 4 filmu TP 18.00 PANORAMA 18.30 Studio reklamowe 18.45 Candid Camera 19.10 Pomysłowy Dobromir 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Panorama 20.05 Dozwolone od lat 40 20.15 "Czterdziestolatek" - odc. Xl filmu TP 21.00 Kamerton - magazyn muzyczny 21.15 Rodno zemia - magazyn kaszubski 22.00 Panorama 22.05 Program na czwartek thumb|left7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot — serial rys. 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukac. dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game — quiz 11.00 Let's Make a Deal — quiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial 13.00 Falcon Crest — serial 14.00 E Street — serial 14.30 Inny świat — serial 15.20 Santa Barbara — serial 15.45 Maude — serial 16.15 The New Leave it to Beaver — serial 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf 19.00 Wydarzenia z życia wzięte 19.30 E Street — serial 20.00 Alf — serial 20.30 Więzy rodzinne — serial 21.00 S.I.B.S. — serial 21.30 The Heights — serial 22.30 Helrose Place — serial 23.30 Studs — telezabawa 24.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie — serial sf thumb|left7.00 Teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 12.30 Historia zespołu The Cure 13.00 Program Simone — przegląd najlepszych programów z cyklu Beach Party 14.30 Sport 15.00 The Pulse with Swatch — mag. mody 16.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli — infor. muz. 17.15 Informator filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — infor. muz., wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 — trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 The Real World — serial 18.30 MTV Prime — przegląd programów z cyklu „Letnie festiwale" 20.00 Dial MTV — teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted — muzyka, rozmowy, fragmenty koncertów 21.30 Na ekranach kin — wydanie specjalne 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 23.00 Doniesienia Coca-Coli 23.15 Informator filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV's Post Modern — show 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 Rap show z Nowego Jorku 3.30 Teledyski nocą thumb|left6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial 10.00 Bogaci i piękni — serial 10.30 Cena jest właściwa — teleturniej 11.00 Ryzykowne! — teleturniej 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta — magazyn informacyjny 12.30 Młody i namiętny — serial 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial 15.00 Błękitna krew — serial 16.00 Hans Meiser — talk show 17.00 Kto tu jest szefem? — serial 17.30 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv — magazyn 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial 20.15 Murder by Night (Morderca nocą) dreszczowiec USA, 1989 22.15 Stern TV 23.15 Gottschalk — show 24.00 Sunset Beat — serial (odc. ost.) 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial 1.30 Kto tu jest szefem? — serial 2.00 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt.) 3.00 Hans Meiser (powt.) 4.00 Explosiv (powt.) 4.30 Po godzinach — magazyn dla mężczyzn 5.10 Elf 99 (powt.) thumb|left5.30 Raport regionalny (powt.) 6.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT 1 — tv śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi (powt.) 9.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 9.05 Drops! (powt.) 9.30 Hallo Heino! (powt.) 10.20 Moving Target (powt.) 11.55 Koło fortuny (powt.) po progr.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Börse — giełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kaliforniens — serial USA 14.30 Sąsiedzi — austral. serial famil. 15.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 15.05 Das imperium — Die Colbys — serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver — serial sensac. USA 17.00 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 17.05 Idź na całość! — telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo — telegra 18.45 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Koło fortuny 20.15 Das Wirtshaus im Spessart — komedia RFN, 1957 22.00 Akut — afery, analizy, argumenty 22.30 Schreinemakers live 23.35 SAT 1 News — wiadomości 23.40 Wie ich dich lebe (How Do i Love Thee?) — komedia USA, 1970 1.30 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00) thumb|left8.00 Aerobik 8.30 Longitude — mag. sportów wodnych 9.00 Eurogole 10.00 Zawodowy tajski kick-boxing 11.00 Piłka nożna w Brazylii, Liga Sao Paulo, finał 12.00 Aerobik 12.30 Kręgle PGA w San Antonio, Teksas 13.30 Futbol amerykański, Los Angeles Raiders-Miami 15.30 Zawodowy boks w Alexandria Palace 17.30 Pokaz skoków 18.30 Kręgle PBA, kobiety — zawodowcy w Alexandria, LosAngeles 19.30 Tajski kick-boxing w Niemczech 20.30 6-dniowy wyścig kolarski, Wiedeń 21.30 Niebezpieczne sporty 22.00 Koszykówka NBA, Cleveland-Detroit 24.00 Piłka nożna w Ameryce Południowej, mecz Brazylia-Niemcy thumb|left9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Gimnastyka artystyczna, Mistrzostwa Europy juniorów 11.30 Aerobik 12.00 Eurogole 13.00 Narciarstwo 14.00 Historia piłki nożnej 15.00 Gimnastyka artystyczna 17.00 Historia piłki nożnej 18.00 Narciarstwo akrobatyczne. Puchar Świata 19.00 Boks, walki międzynarodowe 20.00 Karate, Mistrzostwa Europy w Monako 21.00 Eurofun — magazyn 21.30 Eurosportnews 1 — informacje 22.00 Piłka nożna, Puchar Toyoty, mecz Sao Paulo-Barcelona 24.00 Eurofun — mag. 0.30 Eurosportnews 2 — informacje 1.00 Zakończenie programu